gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Augustus Cole
Private Augustus Cole or Gus'''Art of Gears of WarGears of War:Barren was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military and brought that same "grit and intensity" to the battlefield, which saved his life more than once. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil, Damon Baird, as the two begin a new chapter in their military careers. Throughout his career as a Gear, he has rejected every military promotion that has been offered under the grounds that having rank is not going to affect how many Locust he can killGears of War:Aspho Fields page 325. Biography Early Life Augustus Cole, better known as "Cole" or "Cole Train", was one of Seras' most famous Thrashball players. A defensive line man, Cole was worth millions, as evidenced by his assets in an Ephyra city bankGears of War:Aspho Fields. Cole played for many teams in his career, but his most famous stunts were playing with the CougarsGears of War 1 and the EaglesGears of War:Aspho Fields. For the most part of his Thrashball career, it seems, he bore the number '83'. Locust-Human War and the Lightmass Offensive After E-Day, Cole (like all able bodied men) joined the army after the Fortification Act was passed. Cole was placed in Alpha Squad with Damon Baird, Jan Rojas, and Redshirt Gyules. Fourteen years after E-Day, Cole and Alpha took part in the Lightmass Offensive. After losing most of their squad to Locust forces, Cole and Baird joined Delta-One. After an urban battle across both Ephyra city and Timgad, Cole and the rest of Delta completed their mission and destroyed the Outer Hollows. After the Lightmass Offensive Ambush at Sovereigns Boulevard One week after the Lightmass Offensive, Cole and the rest of Delta-One were on patrol in Ephyra when they came under attack by Locust. During the firefight, a unknown sniper saved Dom from being killed by a Drone. He and Cole then briefly scouted the area to see if they could find the sniper, and climbed atop a mound of debris at the back of an old bank, where Cole had kept his fortune before Emergence Day. They found a spot where the sniper might have been hiding, but decided whoever it was was gone. When they got back to Marcus and Baird, they learned that Echo Squad had come under attack on Sovereigns Boulevard and raced to assistGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 4-16 When they arrrived, they found Echo pinned down inside a mall, with a Boomer and a group of Drones attempting to get in and reinforce the other Locust. Cole and Baird provided covering fire while Marcus and Dom went to the mezzanine above the Locust and dropped onto the Boomer. After they dropped the Boomer, the Gears killed the remaining Locust. While Dom went to get a Lancer that had been dropped by a Gear in Echo who had been killed, Cole stayed with the rest of the Gears to wait on a King Raven coming to pick them up. When they heard gunfire, they headed to check it out, and discovered Dom had found the sniper, former Sergeant Bernadette Mataki. Cole happily introduced himself to her. The Gears, along with Bernie, then returned to base on the King Raven.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 22-37 Evacuation of North Gate When it was discovered that the Locust were attempting to cut off access to the North Gate Agricultural Depot, and it was decided to evacuate the facility. Cole and Delta-One, joined by Col.Victor Hoffman, Bernie, Pvt.Federic Rojas, and Pvt.Tai Kaliso, were to use three Armadillos to guard the convoy. Cole rode in APC-Three, which was at the rear of the convoy, along with Baird and Bernie, with whom Cole had become quick friends with.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 64-69 During the ride, Bernie and Baird taunted each other, while Cole tossed some ration bars out of the APCs hatch to some Stranded children. When Bernie heard Anya Stroud over the radio, but was unable to figure out who it was, she asked who Cole who she was.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 74-77 When they arrived at the depot, they were directed on where to park their APCs by Staff Sergeant Lennard Parry . He then helped some of the sappers move crates onto the trucks.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 128-133 When a group of Locust were spotted heading in their direction, Cole and the rest of the Gears, except Rojas, who stayed behind to guard the APCs, went on KR A-108 to intercept them. The Raven dropped them off in front of the Drones path, and the Gears took up ambush postions. As the Drones were cut down, Cole, Marcus, and Bernie pursued several who attempted to run away. When a Drone ran at Bernie as she was chainsawing another Locust, Cole shot the grub and saved her. As Bernie attempted to clean her face of blood and bone splinters from the Drone she had chainsawed, Cole handed her a cloth to wipe herself off. They returned to the others as the King Raven returned, and flew back to North Gate.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 134-146 As they got off of the Raven, Cole helped Hoffman, who had been shot in the leg during the battle, over to an APC and sat him down on its running board. He offered to give Hoffman a pain-killer hypo, but Hoffman refused.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 192 After the convoy got under way, two trucks were taken out by Locust ambushes. When truck Two-forty-five broke down, Baird left APC-Three on foot to assist it, leaving Cole as the driver.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 207 However, when Baird reached the truck, he and its crew came under attack.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 209 Cole immediately headed to Bairds postion, and he and Bernie exited the APC, and helped Baird kill the Drones attacking him. During the fight, a group of Drones closed in around Cole, and Bernie was forced to fire close to him. A single round traced a shallow furrow across one of left arm, but Bernie and Baird managed to kill all the Locust. Cole retrived the trucks dead escort, while Bernie and Baird grabed the trucks wounded driver, Jeff Tatton. As they headed back to the APC, a Drone blew up the APC with a Boomshot, but was quickly killed by Baird. Bernie was knocked over by the blast, and Cole helped her up, and then heaved the dead escort over his shoulder again, over Bairds protests. They then proceeded on foot back toward the convoy line.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 246-252 APC-Two picked them up, and headed back to Jacinto, but when Hoffman and Tai became trapped by the Locust, Marcus and Dom left the APC to help them. Cole drove the APC back to Jacinto.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 258-260 Recovering at the Barracks and Retreving the Fallen Back at the Wrightman Base, Cole, Baird, Bernie, and Rojas recovered from the mission. Cole began to write a letter to his dead mother, sitting at a desk two sizes to small for him and crying. When Bernie asked him about it, he told her he did to say all the things he couldn't when she was alive. He then asked Bernie about her trek across Sera, telling her that if she ever needed to get something off her chest, he was there for her. She told Cole she did some bad things on her journey, and that whatever she did, he was sure she had a good reason. She left quickly to compose her self, and Dom entered the barricks, wanting to talk to Bernie about his brother. Cole had Baird follow him to the vehicle compound, preparing to go out and retrive the trucks and remains that had been left behind.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 336-340 After collecting some remains and parts from the first trucks, they arrived at the next one to find a group of Stranded taking it apart. Bernie fired over their heads as soon as she got off the APC, and Cole told her to stay calm. They forced the Stranded to return all the parts to the truck, and returned to the barracks. The began to play a game of cards, but when Baird insulted Marcus, he and Bernie got into an arguement. Cole warned him to be carful, but he didn't listen and was knocked down by one punch from Bernie. Cole grabbed Baird and told him to knock it off, and the squad returned to playing cards.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 364-373 .]] Deployed to the Dorado Hills About three weeks after the Evacuation of North Gate, Cole and Baird were reassigned to Sigma-One, and deployed to the Dorado Hills.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Two When Delta-One was trapped by a Brumak, Cole and Baird picked up their distress signal, and arrived in Centaur II-W0801 to help out. Cole blew off one of the Brumaks arms with a Boomshot, and picked up Delta-One, who tied their APC to the tank. They drove though a valley, and escaped the Brumak when it opened fire, but missed and hit the valley wall causing it to be buried under a ton of rocks. The two squads stopped briefly, and Cole was upset when he found out that a little girl had been in the APC. He spoke with Jace Stratton who was awed to meet the legendary Thrashball player. He and Baird then returned to Jacinto City in the Centaur, taking Lily with them while Delta-One continued their Mission to Montevado.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Four in Jilane.]] Mission to Jilane One month later, a distress beacon was activated in the overun city of Jilane, a notorious city for its Birthing Creche. Cole and Baird were reassigned to Delta-One with along with Sgt.Alex Brand from Foxtrot. Cole hoped to woo Alex, and as he was talking about doing so, she snuck up behind him and yelled "incoming" startling him and causing him to drop his beer, which Alex caught and thanked him for. After being briefed on the situation in Jilane where they discussed how it was lost and the military importance of rescuing the women and children, Delta descended upon the city and split up.Gears of War: Barren Issue 1 They did this only to find evidence of many massacres and human fetuses still in test tubes.Gears of War: Barren issues Two Baird, Marcus, and Alex were to be ambushed by the GBL (survivors of the Jilane massacre). Cole, Marcus, and Baird then discover the source of the beacon, only to find it being held by a crazed woman attempting to alert the Locust Horde.Gears of War: Barren Issue Two Operation: Hollow Storm Assault on Landown Four months later, Cole took part in the Assault on Landown, the opening stage of Operation: Hollow Storm. Riding on Rig D28 ("Marilyn"), Sigma Squad encountered heavy Locust resistance on the road to Landown. When Delta Squads rig broke down, Cole and the rest of Sigma arrived on their rig and took out the attacking Locust.Gears of War 2 Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Rolling Thunder After they reached Landown, they were accompanied by Centaur Four-Nine, and took out a Troika gun position that was pinning down Delta.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Roadblocks They reached their drill point, but came under heavy attack and thier rig driver was killed. However, they were able to enter their Grindlifts and entered the Hollow.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging In s of his fallen squadmates.]] Battle in the Ilima Sinkhole and the Riftworm Exactly what happened to Cole when he first entered the Hollow is unknown, except that all his squadmates were killed, except for Baird and Tanner. He ended up in the Ilima sinkhole, where he tried to warn Delta-One about Locust ambushes, but radio interference made this impossible. When Delta Squad was ambushed, Cole arrived in his trademarked spectacular (and not to mention bloody and loud) fashion, killing multiple Drones, and saving Delta from being overun. Joining up with them, they began to search for Baird and Tanner, who had been separated from Sigma.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling After finding Tanner dead and freeing Baird, Cole and Delta assaulted two Beast Barges, discovering a tourtued Tai Kaliso, who commited suicide after Marcus armed him. They got off of the barge, and continued through Ilima until they found an extraction point. However, after a heated battle on the rooftops, the King Raven they were escaping on was swallowed by the Riftworm.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Captivity After cutting the arteries around the worm's three hearts to kill it, Delta cut their way out of the creature.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude The New Hope Facility and Attack on Mount Kadar Despite requesting pickup, Delta was ordered to travel to the New Hope Research Facility, to Cole's and the rest of the squads annoyance. Once there, Marcus and Dom explored the facility while Cole and Baird guarded the Centaur.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Dirty Little Secret They took cover inside the building after razorhail started, and when they were able to get back outside, they discovered the razorhail had damaged the tank. As Baird repaired the tank, Marcus and Baird rejoined them, and the three of them fought off the Locust as Baird completed repairs.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Rude Awakening They then headed to Mount Kadar, which clues in the New Hope facility indicated the Locust stronghold was under. They fought their way up the mountain in the tank, and reentered the Hollow. There they found a small group of Stranded that Cole and Baird took back to the surface, while Marcus and Dom scouted for the Locust stronghold.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Ascension Siege of Nexus After this, they regrouped with the rest of the army, and drilled back in to the Hollow upon detection of Marcus and Dom's beacon, landing in the city of Nexus. They joined up with Delta again, and fought their way towards the Royal Palace.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: No Turning Back They infiltrated it via the Bloodmount Stables, where a disgusted Cole noticed the Bloodmounts were fed human heads. After fighting through several lairs of the palace, they briefly stopped in a control room. Baird and Cole cut off the Locust queens speaker system, and Cole delivered a profanity filled speech on how Delta Squad was going to kick the Locusts ass that was broadcast all over Nexus. They then discovered the Locusts plans to sink Jacinto in order to defeat both the COG and the Lambent. They also discovered recordings of Adam Fenix in the computers, saying the only way to end the war was to flood the Hollow. Marcus decided to that flooding the Hollow would defeat the Locust, but that they had to do it before the Locust were ready to do it themselves.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: The Best-Laid Plans After fighting through the rest of the palace, they reached the throne room, where the queen and Skorge were waiting for them. Cole and Baird unsuccessfully pursued the Queen while Marcus and Dom fought Skorge. After Skorge escaped on his Hydra, Delta got aboard Reavers, or horsey as Cole affectionately called his.Gears of War 2: Act 4: Hive: Royal Inquisitions Cole and Marcus were on one Reaver, while Dom and Baird rode on the other. Skorge pursued them on his Hydra as they made their way out of the Hollow and back to Jacinto, but Marcus and Dom managed to shot down the Hydra, killing Skorge.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Escape Sinking of Jacinto In Jacinto, Cole and Baird assisted in the preparation of the Lightmass Bomb that would be used to sink Jacinto and flood the Hollow with seawater.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Desperate Stand Although the bomb was lost, the destruction of the Lambent Brumak sunk Jacinto.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure Cole escaped on a King Raven with Col.Victor Hoffman, Anya Stroud, and Chairman Richard Prescott and watched as boats and other King Ravens fled the sinking city. He comforts Anya as she worries about Marcus and the others, wondering if they made it. Cole suddenly sees another King Raven carrying Marcus, Dom, and Baird and directs Anya's attention to them. After comms are restored, he contacts the other members of Delta, and asks Dom if anything ever came out of the lead on his wife. He is shocked when Dom tells him he found her, but was forced to end her suffering after she was tortured by the Locust.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 5-9 After Jacinto Personality and Traits In the days before E-Day, Cole was a terrific Thrashball player. He brought his love for the game to the battlefield and treats the war like a big game. When it comes to killing Locusts, he considers himself the best of the best, as evidenced by his quotes. He does not appear to fear the Locusts and has killed many of them even when outnumbered. In and out of battle, he has an inexhaustible amount of energy that seems to amp up people around him. And with his childlike humor he was able to life the spirits of the fellow Gears. Though Cole has a darker side, every night Cole writes a letter to his dead mother telling all the things he could not tell her in life, a custom practice by many GearsGears of War:Jacinto RemnantGears of War 2. Cole has turned down a promotion to Corporal. He believes there is no point in promotions, only in killing Grubs until there are no more to kill. Gears of War:Aspho Fields Notable Quotes . Behind the Scenes Cole was originally going to be a Red Shirt with a custom head but was later change into a main character after Rasta was cast as his voice.The art of Gears of War Cole is voiced by Lester " The Mighty Rasta " Speight, who starred as Terry Tate in Reebok's "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" commercials. Also in an exclusive interview before the release of Gears of War 2 Lester stated that Cole was based on his personality and believes Cole is quite the "Ladies Man" and believes that in the Gears of War film he will have to have some "Hunnies". He writes to his dead mother everyday, telling her things he could never say to her when she was alive. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males